


Fractured Moonlight

by therron_shan



Series: Between the Stars [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM overtones, Basically it gets fairly rough but everything is consensual, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: Scourge is left behind while his Jedi completes a mission for the Republic.  When she returns a bit late he decides to punish her for making him wait.  AKA self indulgent smut with no real plot.





	Fractured Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> trying my hand at some smut again. just a background on my jedi, Aurelia, and her sith bf:  
> \- they have a fairly BDSM sexual relationship, in which they explore all kinds of kinks from time to time  
> \- Scourge is very much a dom and Aurelia is very much a sub but only ever in the bedroom  
> \- everything in this work is consensual and, as you will read, they do have safe words and such set up in case Aurelia becomes uncomfortable (however these limits are not talked about before hand - they sort of hang in the air from previous sessions)  
> \- (oh and Aurelia is half-Pureblood and I subscribe to what, I believe, are the leading headcanons about Pureblood reproduction)  
> \- if any of that squicks you out, just don't read. or check out the tags!

It had been _weeks._   Scourge ached and he couldn’t help it.  Part of his mind taunted him, reminding him that he had gone over three hundred years without the ability to taste or touch or have sex; he certainly could wait until Aurelia returned from her mission.  But those years were different.  He had not even possessed the capacity to feel desire, let alone had any sort of partner.  Even so, after a few decades he’d begun to forget what sex even felt like.  And now, he _remembered._   He remembered quite vividly, in fact.  The way Aurelia felt beneath him, trapped between the mattress and his body, skin slick and painted with bruises and bites, moans and whimpers filling the air.  And _stars_ , the way she felt in the Force was always better.

He groaned and sat up in their bed, cock twitching at the thought of pinning her down.  She was supposed to have returned today but as usual with these covert SIS missions – she was late.  And Scourge hated it, for more than one reason.  He hated not being beside her, being unable to protect her and ensure her safety.  No, he had to leave her life in the hands of bureaucratic agents who had not seen real battle in Force knew how long.  And it made him restless.  Scourge slipped out of bed and tugged his pants on, wincing just a bit as the fabric brushed against his overly-sensitive cock.  Damn it, everything about his current situation was _terrible._   He was losing sleep worrying about his Jedi, and he couldn’t even get off to relax because he’d made the absolutely foolish mistake of promising her he wouldn’t.  He always did, and he _always_ regretted it.  He knew it made her happy – knowing that he was laying awake, thinking about her and getting hard and unable to do anything about it.

_And she calls me sadistic._

Scourge huffed and quietly made his way through the sleeping house, heading for the kitchen.  He rifled through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for: caf.  The fancy kind, too, that they had imported straight from Garqi.  Scourge usually tried to save it for special occasions (for example, breakfast in bed) but, really, what was the point of owning expensive caf if one never used it?  And since he was going to be up all night anyway…  He sat at the small table in the kitchen as he waited for the distiller to finish, and his gaze shifted to the large window opposite the table.  It always gave them a wonderful view of the Juran mountainside, and night was no different; the moon seemed to illuminate the snow and ice and it was really quite beautiful.

His thoughts suddenly veered to the time he’d fucked Aurelia up against that window.  They’d miraculously had the house to themselves for once and a lazy morning spent making breakfast quickly morphed into rough fucking.  The kind where he had a hand grasping her jaw and another bruising her hip.  Her head tilted back, breath coming sharp and heavy, and he thrusted into her wet, velvet heat and _fuck_ he needed her right now.  His cock stirred against the fabric of his sweatpants and he closed his eyes, leaning back in the rigid kitchen chair.

_I’m going to die.  She’s literally going to kill me._

He slipped his hand down his stomach, fingertips sliding beneath the waistband of his pants.  It never ceased to amaze him how quickly Aurelia could reduce him to this: an aching, pining mess.  And she wasn’t even here.  He grasped the base of his cock and made a soft noise.  Stars, he was so damn sensitive.  It was like their first time all over again, a mere year and a half ago.  When he’d come in her hands after a few strokes.

_Fuck._

Scourge moaned and tilted his head back as he continued to touch himself.  It didn’t take much to pretend it was Aurelia’s hands – or her mouth, stars her _perfect_ mouth.  And it also didn’t take much for him to get fully hard.  He swiped his thumb along the head of his cock and groaned when it came back wet.  If he kept this up he’d come right in his pants in the middle of the kitchen and somehow, he was all right with that.

And then the speeder garage door opened.

He could sense her.  Exhausted, relieved, and then – curious.  Amused.  Scourge stood up quickly and tried his best to make it seem as if he hadn’t been masturbating in the kitchen; he smoothed his clothes and checked the caf pot while he steadied his breathing.  His caf had been done for about three minutes, and he sighed.

“Well, well.  Someone’s been naughty.”

He turned to see Aurelia standing in the doorway, in full combat gear, with the most wicked, _irritating_ smirk on her face and he couldn’t help himself.  Not with how achingly hard he was.  He crossed the room in a few wide steps and then he was crushing her to him, kissing her roughly, and she moaned into his mouth.  Fuck, he’d missed this.  He’d missed _her_.  Scourge pressed her back against the nearest wall, catching her _oomph_ on his tongue, and he ran his hands down her armored sides.  Fuck the Jedi, in all honesty.  He couldn’t feel a single curve in these damned robes and that was a problem.

Aurelia slipped a hand between them and shoved at his chest, sending him back a few steps.  The moonlight illuminated her sweet face and he could barely stop himself from kissing her again.  But she’d pushed him away for a reason, so he waited.  Her bright blue eyes searched his face and she sighed.  “I’m sorry, love.  I know I was supposed to be home hours ago but someone botched the pickup.”  She made a face.  “No wonder Imperial Intelligence has been ten steps ahead of the SIS for years.”

Scourge nodded.

Aurelia grinned.  “Mm, let me guess.  Not in the mood for politics tonight?”  Her eyes drank in the expanse of his body, stopping at the rather obvious bulge in his pants, and she smirked.  “So you _were_ jacking off in the kitchen, then?”

“It sounds so unromantic when you say it like that.  But yes, I was.  I couldn’t help myself, love.  I’ve been missing you.”

“I know, Vâsil.  I missed you too.  So much.”  She reached out to slip her hand into the waistband of his pants and he groaned at her touch.  And suddenly it was too much.  He _needed_ her.  The moment her fingers brushed his cock he shoved her back against the wall with a hand around her throat.  He applied just enough pressure to make her gasp, and the way her pulse skittered against his hand sent shockwaves of pleasure down his spine.  _Fuck,_ the things she did to him.

“I should punish you for making me wait,” he snarled.

Aurelia shivered, her hand slipping out of his pants.  And for a moment she was silent.  Scourge figured she would use their safe word – which wouldn’t surprise him, given how exhausted she felt.  And if she had he’d gladly settle for a bit of lovemaking.  But she didn’t say it.  Instead she bit her lip and met his gaze.  “What are you waiting for?”

That did it.  Scourge surged forward, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss.  She moaned into his mouth and he tightened his grip on her throat, cutting off the sound, as thrilling as it was.  She wanted to be punished?  He’d give it to her.  Stars, he’d _absolutely_ give it to her.  He drew back and released her throat.

“Take off your armor.  Now.”

Aurelia did as she was told, making quick work of the complicated straps and buckles and soon her armor lay in a pile at her feet.  They’d clean it tomorrow like they always did after a mission but tonight – well, it was the least of his concerns.  He took a moment to admire her naked body, and his cock _ached._   She was all curves and soft ridges and dark, red-tinged skin waiting to be touched and kissed and worshipped.  But not yet.

“Get on your knees, love.  Suck my cock.”

He sensed the pleasure that coursed through her body at the simple command, and he knew that she got as much of a thrill from submitting as he did from dominating her.  And it never ceased to excite him when she surrendered so eagerly.  Aurelia Antall submitted to no one.  She was strong and proud and chose to follow her own path.  Which made it all the more captivating when she submitted to Scourge in bed.  He reached out and cupped her face in his hands for a slow, deep kiss.  Stars, he couldn’t get enough of her.  She moaned into his mouth and then drew back with a smirk.

“You wanted me on my knees, love?”

Scourge grinned.  “I did indeed.”  And he watched her sink down into a kneeling position.  His heart began to hammer in his chest as she tugged his pants down.  It had been far too long.  She licked her lips at the sight of his hard length and desire pooled in her stomach.  He could feel it and stars it took every ounce of his self-control to not thrust into her mouth.  _Fuck_ and his waning restraint almost completely crumbled when she stroked her tongue along his cock, from the tip to the base and back up.

“Fuck,” he hissed, sliding massive hands into her soft, thick hair.  “You’re such a good girl.”

She hummed at the praise and kissed the underside, lips brushing softly against his sensitive skin.

 _Tease._   Scourge knotted his fingers in her hair and tugged, earning a ragged gasp.  “I am in no mood for teasing, sweetheart.”

Aurelia looked up at him and took the tip of his cock between her lips.  And _oh fuck_ the wet heat of her mouth was utterly divine.  He almost thrust his hips and pushed in deeper but she wanted to go slow.  Scourge could hardly blame her.  He knew he was… decently sized, and sometimes it was difficult for her.  But _stars_ he needed more.  He’d been craving this – _her_ – for weeks and he needed it.

“Deeper,” he grunted, and she obeyed.  Aurelia took him slowly, inch by inch, stroking her tongue along his length and absolutely teasing him.  Fuck, it was already becoming difficult to breathe and then the head of his cock pressed against the back of her throat and Scourge thought he’d come right then and there.  He gripped her hair tighter and looked down at her, silently asking to go further.  Stars he doubted he could speak even if he tried.

Aurelia took a harsh breath in through her nose and then bobbed forward, taking him deeper.  _Fuck fuck fuck_.  Scourge moaned, tilting his head back, and not for the first time he was _incredibly_ grateful that she seemed to have no discernable gag reflex.  “You feel so good,” he breathed.

And then she swallowed, throat muscles constricting his cock, and Scourge gasped.  White hot pleasure surged through his body, enough to make him shake.  He didn’t even need to look at her to know she knew exactly what she was doing; she knew _exactly_ what made him moan and whimper and scream, the way he knew it of her.  It was those little ways she tried to wrestle control back that made everything _better._

He watched, enraptured, as her head bobbed up and down as she sucked his cock.  She stroked her tongue along his length, teasing his ridges, and swirled it around the head.  Stars, and the way she moaned when she tasted his precome… he pushed back the desire to thrust.  She _usually_ did not appreciate it but stars, he wanted to fuck her throat raw.  He wanted to _pound_ , he wanted to come down her throat and he wanted to feel that sort of pride when she was too roughed up to speak.

_Maybe she’s right and you’re definitely the sadist._

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he watched as Aurelia slipped one of her own hands between her legs.  He smirked and in one fluid motion pulled back, sliding his cock from her wonderful mouth, tugged her up by her hair, and wrapped his fingers around her throat again.  The lust in her eyes was going to slowly drive him insane.  “You know better than to do that, love.”

She gulped and it caught against his palm.  “I-I’m sorry,” she rasped.

“Of course you are.”  He crushed her against him in a harsh, biting kiss and _squeezed_ his fingers around the firm column of her throat.  He wanted to push her, and she knew how to make him stop if she so desired.  Three taps on his arm and he’d pull away.  But she merely pressed against him, nails digging into his shoulders.  And then he stopped.  He released his hold on her and stepped back, giving her the chance to refuse him.  Her lips were bruised and swollen and red finger marks encased her throat.  By morning they’d also be thick bruises and Scourge couldn’t _wait._   Stars, she was so perfect.

“Do you wish to stop?” he asked softly as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

Aurelia leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.  “No,” she rasped.  “Fuck me, Vâsil.  In our bed.  I want you inside me.”

His cock fucking _throbbed_ at her words and he wanted so badly to just sink inside her.  But not yet.  No, he would make her come until she screamed, until she was shaking and dripping wet and begging him to fuck her.

“Get upstairs,” he whispered.  “And lay down.  I’ll be up in a moment.”

“Don’t take too long.”

 ---

Scourge joined her in the bedroom a few minutes later, her armor and robes and his pants in one arm and a glass of water in the other hand.  He placed the discarded clothes in the basket near the closet and turned to face the bed - and his heart stuttered.  Aurelia lay in the center of their bed, legs spread invitingly.  Her skin glowed in the firelight and he wanted to kiss every inch of it.  She gave him a lazy smile and bit her lip.

“What’s the water for?”

“You,” he said as he handed it to her.  “I figured you might need it after all the – choking.”

She grinned and sat up to take a long sip.  A few water droplets rolled from the corner of her lips down her chin, along her neck, and then down between her breasts and he fought the desire to lick the water from her skin.  She set the glass on the bedside table and then smiled at him.  “Thank you, love.  You’re so good to me.”

Scourge stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.  “I try.”  And he couldn’t help but smile when she turned her head to brush gentle kisses along the heel of his hand.  “Lay back, darling.  Let me take care of you, hmm?  You’ve been so good tonight and it’s my turn to taste _you._ ”

“Mm, I can’t argue with that.”

Aurelia laid back, knees bent and legs hanging off the edge of the bed.  She spread them and Scourge bit back a moan.  She was so _beautiful._   He remembered the first time he’d touched her there, between her legs, and how delightfully surprised he’d been to find the ridges inside her.  He hadn’t expected her half-Sith blood to manifest itself there but it had and _stars_ he loved.  Scourge knelt down and slipped her legs around his shoulders.  He was tall enough that he did not need to stretch to press kisses between her thighs, and it made Aurelia moan.

“Fuck, I always forget how massive you are,” she breathed.

He brushed a feather light kiss to the side of her knee and smiled.  “You know you love it.”

“I do.”

Scourge continued to go slow, teasing her.  She’d had a rough, exhausting few weeks and deserved this much.  He’d be able to fuck her senseless soon – but right now she deserved to be worshipped.  He trailed kisses along the insides of her thighs, tracing shapes into her skin with his tongue, and by the time he reached the apex of her thighs she was moaning.  His cock twitched at the sounds and he resisted the urge to reach for it.  Instead he put his hands to work.  One hand moved to her stomach to hold her down and the other slipped between her thighs.

“Vâsil,” she moaned and _fuck_ it made him ache.  “Don’t tease me.  Please.”

“Mm, it’s not so fun, is it?”  He stroked his fingers along her folds and groaned when they came back damp.  “Fuck, Aurelia.  You’re already so wet.”

She laughed softly, breathlessly, and wound a hand into the sheets.  “I may or may not have… thought about you on the ride home.  I definitely did not put the speeder on auto and have some fun.”

“What did you think about?”  He pushed her thighs apart even more and kissed her folds.   _Stars_ already she was absolutely perfect.

“I um – I – I thought about you pinning me down and – and…”  Her words trailed off into a moan as he flicked his tongue against her clit.

“And?” he prompted.

Aurelia took a deep breath.  “You just – you fucked me.  Nice and hard and – ah!”

He stroked his tongue along her folds, down towards her entrance, and then back up to circle her clit.  Stars, she was so expressive.  The way her body shuddered under his touch made him moan.  And he lifted his head to meet her eyes.  “Continue, love.  Tell me all about how I fucked you.”

“I – it was – you were – stars, I could _feel_ you inside me.  The way your cock makes me burn – “

Scourge couldn’t help it; he chuckled softly and lifted his head from her clit.  “It makes you _burn_?”

Aurelia made a face and sort of gently kneed the side of his head.  “You’re an ass, and yes it does.  But the good kind.  If that makes sense.  You – I – you’re just so _big_ and I mean it hurts but it also feels really good.  Damn it, now I’m rambling.”

He grinned widely, and his heart swelled with love.  “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up and go down on me.”

“Mm, _I_ make the demands, remember?”  He nipped at her inner thigh.  “You can stop with story time if you choose, love.  With how wet you are – I’m not going to last much longer.  And if you keep telling me about your fantasies, I’ll come before I even enter you.”

Aurelia shivered.  “Good thing you’ve got that Pureblood stamina.”

A laugh escaped his lips and he moved to suck on her clit again.  He loved the way her body writhed and arched at his touch and he wanted to be inside her so _bad._   But she wasn’t ready yet.  He teased her dewy entrance with a fingertip before slowly pushing into her.

_Oh fuck._

Scourge moaned around her clit as he slid his finger deeper into her wet heat.  No matter how many times he’d been inside her (and that was a high number) touching her was always like the first time.  She was so wet, so warm, so utterly _perfect_ his heart clenched and heat pooled in his belly.  And he lifted his head to watch her.  He slipped a second finger inside her and Aurelia groaned.

“Tell me how good it feels,” he grunted.  “Tell me how badly you want me inside you.”

“ _Yes_ , Vâsil!  _Please._   I need you i-inside me.  _Fuck._ ”

He found her ridges and he stroked them slowly.  Teasingly.  Added a third finger.  “I know you can do better than that, love.  Beg me.”

Aurelia arched her back, a soft cry escaping her lips.  She was building closer and closer to the edge, and he didn’t even need the force to sense it.  He knew every part of her body as intimately as he could; how she spread her legs wider and gripped the sheets when she pushed against her orgasm, how her breathing sped up and shallowed, how her moans turned to breathless cries, and he pushed her towards that edge.  She was shaking like she was going to fly apart and “ _fuck_ you’re so good.  You’re so fucking good, Aurelia.”

“Vâsil, please, I’m – I’m so close.  I’m – nnh, I’m gonna come.”

At that, he withdrew his fingers and his touch and stood to his full height, looking down at her writhing on the bed.  His cock ached, full and hard, between his legs and he was quickly losing his composure.  “You are not going to come yet, Aurelia.  Not until I say so.  Am I clear?”

Aurelia shivered.  “Please, I want to co – “

He focused in the Force and reached invisible fingers out, wrapping around her throat.  She moaned and bucked her hips, absolutely desperate for him and it set him on fire.  He leaned forward, slipping ice into his voice.  “ _Am I clear?_ ”

“Yes,” she croaked weakly, and he withdrew the Force pressure on her throat.

“Good girl.  Now, I want you to lay along the center of the bed.  Yes, just like that.  Rest your head on the pillows and spread your legs.”

She did as he asked, shaking and whimpering and making a show out of it just to tease him.  Oh she played her submissive role well but Scourge was a fool to think she’d ever actually _truly_ submit.  And he loved it.  He rifled in the bedside table for the box of condoms and looked at her.

“Do you want to use these tonight, love?”

Her brows furrowed in that adorable way they always did when she was thinking, and he worked on the math himself.  It had been at least three weeks since she’d last been ovulating and –

“I think we’ll be okay if we don’t use them,” she said softly, and he knew that look in her eyes.  Honestly, given the chance, Scourge always preferred going bare.  It was so much more intimate.

He placed the condoms back in the bedside drawer and closed it.  “Then we’ll put them away.”  He turned to her and bit his lip.  “I am going to make you scream tonight.”  Scourge climbed onto the bed, crawling until he was eye level with her, and he all but crushed her beneath his weight.  Not only was that difficult to refrain from, given his height and muscle mass, but Aurelia liked it too much.  Her pulse jumped and her breath hitched and _stars_ she was so, so perfect.

“I like it when you look at me like that,” she whispered.  “Like I’m the only one in the galaxy.”

He reached down to push her legs apart; she instinctively lifted them, digging her heels into his thighs.  And then he caught her mouth in a slow, deep kiss, sliding his tongue over hers.  In the same moment he wrapped his fingers around his cock, moaning at the way it throbbed in his hand - _fuck_ he was so damn hard – and he entered her.

Aurelia gasped and broke the kiss, a whimper escaping her lips as she pressed her forehead against his.  “Oh fuck.”

Scourge groaned and she felt so fucking good, so wet and hot and tight and the way she clenched around him.  Fuck.  “You _are_ the only one in the galaxy, Aurelia.  The only one I’ll ever want.  The only one I’ll ever love.”  And he kissed her again, rougher this time.  He wanted to claim her; he _needed_ to claim her.  To show her.

“Fuck me,” she whispered against his mouth.  “Please.”

Scourge slid out of her – and then thrust his hips, burying himself in her completely.  She was all white-hot warmth and wetness and his ridges rubbed against hers and he thought he’d see stars.  Aurelia cried out and arched her back, heels digging into his thighs, nails scratching down his back and he thrust again, harder this time.  Then again and again and again, setting an unforgiving pace that left them both gasping and moaning and begging.  The slick sounds of skin slapping skin, of his cock pounding into the hot, wet clench of her body rendered Scourge a mess, and any control he may have had quickly dissipated and all he knew was Aurelia.  She was all around him, wrapped around him, grasping and straining and tightening around him and it was too much.

“Come for me,” he whispered, and his hips stuttered.  He was so close already.  It’d been far too long.  “Come for me, Aurelia.”

“I’m – ah!”

“I know, love.  I know.  Fuck you’re so good.  Just – come.  I’ve got you.  Come for me.”

Aurelia came apart with a sharp, broken scream and she was like a lightning bolt in the Force, setting his nerves ablaze with every shudder, every gasp, every clench of her body.  She pulled him to the edge with her and Scourge came _hard_ , spilling into her.  He buried his cry in her neck, white-hot pleasure coursing through his veins.  And it didn’t stop.  It _wouldn’t_ stop, because their ridges had locked together and this was the absolute best fucking part about having sex with Aurelia.  Every pulse of their ridges drew even more from him and he moaned weakly.

“Vâsil,” she whispered, hips shaking as she bucked against him, riding out their orgasm.  “I missed you so much.”

He could only groan, and bit down on her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.  She was _his_ and he was hers.  No one else could make him feel like this – like a mess of nothing but blinding desire and raw nerves and the kind of love that made his heart ache.

When the last of the aftershocks finally subsided, Scourge slowly, lazily shifted off of her but did not pull out.  No, he wanted to stay inside her as long as he could, reveling in her warmth.  Aurelia whimpered softly and curled up against him, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

“We – we should clean up soon,” she breathed, her voice a broken rasp.

“Not yet,” Scourge murmured.  “I want to stay like this.”  He kissed her temple, heart full and heavy in his chest, and then spoke again in a heated, desperate whisper.  “Please don’t leave.  I can’t – I can’t stand it.”

“I won’t, Vâsil.”  Aurelia pulled back to meet his gaze and her eyes were bright.  “I’m staying right here.  I promise.”

He held her tighter, knowing there was no way she could possibly keep such a promise.  Around them war was waging across the galaxy, a war that required them both to end it.  Scourge just hoped they would emerge unscathed.  He buried his face in Aurelia’s neck and closed his eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you more,” she whispered back.


End file.
